


Coming Home

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Family, Gen, New Baby, coming home, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and his wife Charlene takes their little girl home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I want more daddy!batch!! I love your daddybatch stories :) maybe this: Ben and ofc (his wife) left the hospital with their newborn (boy or girl) and head home. Just some fluffy stuff :)  
> -anon on tumblr

TOLD FROM BEN'S POV:

It was just two days ago that Charlene gave me the most beautiful gift in the world, a daughter, our daughter. It was hard work to get her here and Charlene was in horrible pain, I tried to comfort her in anyway possible but it was of no use, the one thing I wanted to do was take the pain away but I couldn't. I've never felt so helpless, never more afraid and yet by the end of the day I've only been so happy one other day in my life and they was the day I married my wonderful wife. Now here I am, holding this tiny baby girl in my arms. A tiny bundle of pink blanket and pink rosy skin, my daughter, my princess. Charlene laughs, she asks when she can hold her and I smile and look to my arms before replying "you got to hold her for nine months, it's my turn now." 

You don't realize that you can change so much in one day...I went from being Benedict Cumberbatch husband of Charlene Cumberbatch, actor and son of Timothy and Wanda, to Benedict Cumberbatch husband, actor, son and father. 

Father...that has an amazing ring to it. Daddy...that's what my daughter will call me one day. Right now I'm just a familiar voice, a man who protects her and sings sweet songs to her, but one day I'll be called Daddy and she'll know me as her father and greatest protector, probably a bit of an overbearing protective father but none the less a loving one. 

I could stare at her forever, I marvel at how I could have had any part in creating such a beautiful little girl. Someone so small in my arms. 

"Ben?" Charlene snaps me back to reality, I must have gotten lost in thought. 

"Hmm?" I look up to see Charlene standing by the bed with a little outfit in her hand. 

"Let's get Anna dressed." Charlene spoke with a smile. Today we were bringing our little girl home. I got up slowly, still holding Anna in my arms as she slept. I walked over to the bed and laid her down gently as not to wake her, she fussed just a little as she was taken from her warm blanket and given a nappy change before being dressed. A little one piece outfit, white with pink ballet shoes and the feet are made to look like ballet shoes also. We wanted something comfy for her to go home in and to keep her warm while we were on our way there. 

"Shhh...shhh...shhh Anna sweetheart." Charlene cooed to our fussy daughter. 

"But mummy, I was so warm in my pink blanket in daddy's arms." I say in my best high pitched voice imitating a little girl and laugh. 

"Daddy is spoiling you already, isn't he? You're going to be so spoiled by him and grandma and grandpa." Charlene picks Anna back up and rocks her in her arms. 

"Don't forget about your Uncle Tom and Martin and Aunt Amanda and all our other friends." I walked over to stand by them and let Anna wrap her tiny hand around my finger, she just started doing that yesterday and I can't stop letting her do it, it's so adorable. 

"Okay guys are you ready to leave?" A nurse came in with a wheelchair and cart for flowers and balloons. 

"Can I take the flowers and stuff down first and bring the car around first?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Just pull the car up to the pick up parking and you can leave it there when you come back." The nurse replies with a smile and helps me load the flowers and balloons and all the baby toys Anna had gotten from various people. 

"I'll be right back." I kissed Charlene and peered over at Anna who was resting peacefully again and kissed her head softly. "Daddy will be right back sweetheart." I whisper and Charlene smiles and shakes her head. 

"Mmm hmm, daddy is wrapped around your finger already my dear." I can hear her say as I walk out the room. It's true.

I walk with long strides to the car with the cart and load the things in the boot of the car before wheeling the car back in to an aid and pull the car around to temporary parking and check the car seat once more before heading back to the room. 

Once I come back I find Charlene holding Anna while sitting in the wheelchair. 

"Ready to go?" I ask happily, just a hint of nervousness in it as well.

"Are you?" My wife asks as she grins up at me, her beautiful smile making her face light up. I nod with a little tear in my eye. "I can't wait to get you both home." 

"Okay." I picked up the diaper bag from the bed and the nurse walked back into the room. 

"We're ready now." Charlene spoke up gleefully. 

"Alright then, dad did you want to push or you want me to?" The nurse asked. 

"I'd like to. Thank you." I took the wheelchair and started to push Charlene and Anna out of the room and down the hall. 

We got several "congratulations" on our way out and we finally reached the door where I had parked the car. I put the feet up on the wheelchair so Charlene could stand up. 

"Here Ben, you can put her in the car seat." Charlene handed Anna to me after I sat the diaper bag down in the floor of the backseat. 

"Come here. Let's get you settled in." I held Anna gently but with a firm grip as I walked around to place her in her carrier. She fussed a little as I sat her down in the unfamiliar seat and buckled her in. The nurse helped Charlene get into the car while I settled Anna down. I tightened Anna's harnesses on the seat and made sure she was in snug but not to tight. 

"Charlene, you think she's okay in here? Do you think this is tight enough?" I asked making sure all was right. 

"She's fine Ben, she'll be okay. Take us home please." She smiled happily as she checked Anna's seat and covered her up with a purple fleece blanket. She sat in the back seat with her to keep an eye on her. 

"Alright alright..." I couldn't help but being a little nervous. I was driving precious cargo. 

I got in the driver seat and pulled out onto the road slowly so I didn't hit any bumps to hard. 

"She okay? You okay?" I asked as we drove up the road. 

"Just fine Ben." Charlene chuckled, amused by me. 

The hospital is very close to the house so we pulled up in the driveway in just a few moments later. 

I helped Charlene get out then headed around to the passenger side and took the carrier out of it's base. Holding it gently like a case of eggs I walked up the front steps and opened the door. Stepping into the quiet foyer and ushering Charlene into the living room and on the sofa.  
I sat Anna's carrier down on the floor by Charlene's feet. 

"I'm going to go and start bringing flowers and stuff in. Can I do anything before I start?" I asked, looking into Charlene's eyes. 

"No, we are good." She smiles. 

I step out to start the long process of dragging flowers among flowers and handfuls of balloons, then came the toys and stuffed animals. It took about five trips back and forth but I made it finally. 

"Well that's the last of it." I sat down beside Charlene and took Anna out of her carrier to hold her in my arms. 

"My wife and my daughter, the two most important people in my life." I lean over to kiss my wife tenderly then gently on Anna's head. Her tiny body is so warm and snuggly it's going to be hard to ever put her down. "I love you both so much." I say quietly. 

"I love you both too." Charlene beams, the glow of motherhood still shines brightly on her. Sleepless nights and long days are ahead but we can't wait for them to come.


End file.
